1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector coupling structure used for automobiles and the like. More particularly, this invention is directed to a connector coupling structure used for connecting the wires of a plurality of connecting terminals to a printed circuit on a board, particularly a flexible printed board (hereinafter referred to as "FPC" whenever applicable), while accommodating the plurality of connecting terminals within a housing.
2. Background
Various types of FPCs have heretofore been used in order to reduce the weight of electric devices mounted on automobiles and the like. In this conjunction, U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,100 and the like disclose that an FPC is electrically connected to connecting wires branched from a wiring harness through an FPC connector that has connecting terminals accommodated therein.
As shown in FIG. 10, an FPC connector includes a housing 32 and connecting terminals 30. The housing 32 has a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers 39 and a thick-walled hinged rear holder 37 that prevents the connecting terminals 30 from erroneously coming off from the rear. Each terminal accommodating chamber 39 has a portion which is notched to form an opening portion 33. Each connecting terminal 30 has an elastic contact portion. Thus, the FPC connector generally has the connecting terminals 30 fitted into the accommodating chambers 39 in advance prior to being assembled to an automobile or the like and is transported to an assembling plant under such condition to be subjected to an assembling operation in the plant.
However, since the opening portion 33 extends over the upper surfaces of the terminal accommodating chambers 39, a part of a connecting terminal 30 is exposed from the opening portion 33 with the connecting terminal 30 accommodated within the corresponding terminal accommodating chamber 39. Therefore, there is a possibility that the contact portion of the connecting terminal 30 will be damaged by, e.g., the exposed contact portion of the connecting terminal 30 coming in contact with or colliding with other parts and the like during transportation.
In order to avoid such contact and collision, a cover 34 for covering the opening such as shown, e.g., in FIG. 11 is put. In this case, the connecting terminal 30 is protected by putting the cover 34 over the opening portion from the front of the housing 32 with the connecting terminal 30 having the connecting wire 31 connected thereto being accommodated within the terminal accommodating chamber 39.
Therefore, in the aforementioned connector, the cover 34 must be put on every time the connector is transported, which in turn has imposed the problem of making the connector expensive in addition to the fact that the cover 34, being disposable, is uneconomical.
In order to overcome this problem, the following connector coupling structure is available. The connector coupling structure includes two connectors, each having an opening portion. When coupled, the respective opening portions are caused to confront each other so as to protect connecting terminals exposed from the openings. This structure dispenses with a cover, which hence contributes to curtailing the cost of manufacture.
FIGS. 12 and 13 are a plan view and a front view of one of the two connectors used in this structure. This connector 35 is a hollowed rectangular solid having a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers 39. Each terminal accommodating chamber 39 has a connecting terminal 30 fitted thereinto, the connecting terminal 30 having a connecting wire 31 connected to the rear end thereof. Therefore, the front end side of each terminal accommodating chamber 39 is directed frontwardly (the lower side as viewed in FIG. 12), and the rear end side of each terminal accommodating chamber 39 is directed rearwardly (the upper side as viewed in FIG. 12).
A housing surface 36 on the coupling side, which forms an upper surface over the terminal accommodating chambers 39, has a band-like shape extending in a horizontal direction that is orthogonal to the axial direction of the connector 35. An opening portion 38 is formed on the front end side of the housing surface 36. Further, a thick-walled hinged rear holder 37 is formed on the rear end side. The hinged rear holder 37 prevents the connecting terminals 30 from erroneously coming off from the rear.
Further, a projected main coupling portion 5 is arranged in the middle of the housing surface 36, and a main notched portion 6 is arranged on a hinged rear holder 37 portion behind the main coupling portion 5.
FIGS. 14 and 15 are a plan view and a front view of the other connector of the two connectors used in the aforementioned structure. This connector 40 is a hollowed rectangular solid having a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers 49. Each terminal accommodating chamber 49 has a connecting terminal 30 fitted thereinto. The connecting terminal 30 has a connecting wire 31 connected to the rear end thereof.
A housing surface 41 on the coupling side, which forms an upper surface over the terminal accommodating chambers 49, has a band-like shape extending in a horizontal direction that is orthogonal to the axial direction of the connector 40. An opening portion 48 is formed on the front end side of the housing surface 41. Further, a thick-walled hinged rear holder 42 is formed on the rear end side. The hinged rear holder 42 prevents the connecting terminals 30 from erroneously coming off from the rear.
Further, a recessed main coupling receiving portion 15 is arranged in the middle of the housing surface 41, and a main projected portion 16 is arranged on a hinged rear holder 42 portion behind the main coupling receiving portion 15.
A procedure for coupling the two connectors will be described next. First, the connectors 35, 40 are positioned so that the respective housing surfaces 36, 41 thereof are caused to confront each other. Then, by sliding either the connector 35 rearwardly or the connector 40 frontwardly, the main coupling portion 5 can be fitted into the main coupling receiving portion 15.
Therefore, both connectors 35, 40 can be coupled to each other as shown in FIG. 16. Accordingly, the connectors 35, 40 are connected with the respective openings 38, 48 arranged face to face inwardly. Hence, the respective connecting terminals 30, 30 are not exposed, which in turn contributes to preventing other parts and the like from coming in contact with or colliding with the contact portions and the like of the connecting terminals during transportation.
However, in the aforementioned connector, if an external force such as shown by the arrow R in FIG. 17 is applied to at least one of the connectors 35, 40 that are so connected as shown in FIG. 17, e.g., to the connector 35, then, the connector 35 is displaced by turning about the main coupling portion 5. From this arises a problem that both connectors 35, 40 are uncoupled or damaged.
In addition, the application of such external force is caused frequently during handling of connectors, not by the connecting wires being pulled, etc. A solution to this problem has long been called for.